Bridesmaid
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: What happened when Liam the underwear that Miley twittered for her Bridesmaid role at her backup dancers' wedding. Miam. Lemon.


_**Bridesmaid**_

"Nice underwear." He smirked, his fingers burning into the skin on my hips.

"No men allowed." I replied, gesturing to the door where we'd taped a sign with big bold letters the night before.

"No-one will know if you don't tell." He said back, leaning down, closer to me. "They're all getting ready in their own rooms. The door locks." He added, bypassing my lips and kissing my neck. "I wanna see how those underwear look _on_ you." His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't you prefer them **off** me?" It was my turn to smirk this time as I played with the drawstrings of the old sweatpants I wore for pajamas. Liam snaked his arms around and his hands slipped under the wasitband of my sweats.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Miley?" He groaned my name slightly when I brushed my hand over him through his dress pants.

"Well, I know it's working." I slowly started to step back, bringing Liam with me until I backed into a wall. "And who came to whose room here?"

"Who cares." Liam grumbled before his lips found mine in a full-on attack. I moaned and arched into him wantonly. Liam pulled away after a couple of minutes pf heavy kissing and I whined. He comes in here, seduces me, and then he stops? Not cool. "I love you." Liam whispered huskily and I melted.

"I love you." I smiled in response and he attacked me again, his lips lighting a trail of fire down my collarbone as his hands moved back into my sweats and pushed them down. Liam picked me up and I wrapped my now naked legs around him as he carried me to the nearest sruface which was the couch and sat me on it carefully. The his lips kept moving, from my neck to my chest. "Liam." I half hasped/half moaned when he nipped ever so softly at my right breast. I started to squirm, trying to cause more friction, anything, but Liam held me still and started on left my breast. "Li." I whimpered, my fingers gripping into his hair and tugging harshly. Liam took that as his cue to move away from my breasts and started to leave butterfly kisses all the way down before he pulled away.

"Hold on." Liam said, getting up and I frowned and felt like throwing a tantrum. He walked over to the door and made sure it was locked before he turned back around and started to slowly unbutton his dress shirt. I bit my lip as I watched him strip-tease me.

"Liam." I stood up when he was only in his boxer briefs and went over to him. "Are you going to tease me." I pouted and brought his hands up so he hand two palmfulls of my breasts. "Or are you going to touch me?" I finished and Liam looked up from his hands, his mouth half open. "Your choice." I smirked, stepping away and back to the couch.

"T-touch?" Liam suddenly seemed to have a hard time talking and I smiled.

"Good choice." I beckoned him over and he came. I pushed him down and stradled him, kissing him slowly as I let my hands trace each and everyone of his muscles. When I was done feeling him up I decided to feel him _down_ and I reached down for his underwear, slipping my hand inside and finding him quite ready to play. "What are you waiting for, Babe?" I nipped his ear lightly when we broke apart. "_Touch me_." Liam groaned and dropped his forehead onto my shoulder as I let him free of his boxer briefs annd stroked him slowly, torturously. "_Touch me_." I whispered again, reminding him and he slowly lifted his head. Liam moved one of his hands between us, seeking out my wet sex. The first touch of his finger to my heated bundle of nerves made me gasp and unconsciously buck against him.

"Fuck, I love you, Babe." Liam murmured, his fingers teasing me, tracing around my clit and only occassionally touching inside me. I took my hand off of him and used it pull his hadn away from centre, bringing his wet fingers up. I looked Liam straight in the eyes as I sucked two of his fingers into my mouth and licked and sucked them until they were clean.

"Then fuck me." I commanded when my mouth was free and Liam grabbed my hips in response and in some impossible feat flipped us over so I was completely on my back on the couch, and sunk into me all in one motion. "Liam!" It probably would have been funny and awkward to see Liam's giant frame trying to fit onto the this small couch if he wasn't currently moving in the most sexual way possible. "Oh, God, Liam, faster." I begged, clinging to him desperately.

"You're so fucking prefect, Miley." Liam groaned, complying with me, his hard-as-steel length hitting my spot every time.

"More... More..." I gasped, meeting him thrust for thrust. "A-al-almost." Liam moved faster, hitting me harder. I reached for him in my haze andbrought his lips down, kissing him sloppily as we had sex. I could feel the pressure building, the heat was rising, my pulse was racing. "Li... Li... Fuck mme, Li-ham." I moaned as he pushed me over the edge, trembling as my juices flowed and my insides tightened around Liam's 8.7 inch cock.

"Miley. Shit, Babe, fuck." Liam burried himself in me one more time before I felt him spilling himself inside me.

"Miley, you ready yet?" I felt my eyes widened and Liam quickly moved off of me, Jen was at the door.

"A-almost." I called back. "Just give me a minute." I requested, I got up and quickly pulled the panties on that had started all this, then I slipped into the dress and reached for my heels, glancing over to see Liam buttoning up his shirt. I caught his eye and he smiled at me. "I love you." I smiled, walking over and kissing him before I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Jen looked at me then at Liam, then back at me and she smirked.

"You've got sex hair." She said and I blushed. "Come on, Tish can fix it in the limo." I ran back into the room to grab my purse and Liam caught me around the waist before I could leave again.

"Like I said, nice underwear." He smirked in my ear before he kissed the side of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire by the picture Miley tweeted of her Bridesmaid underwear.<strong>


End file.
